


Something Among Us

by Vel_Rose



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Infected Characters, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Other, Parasites, Psychological Drama, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_Rose/pseuds/Vel_Rose
Summary: Everything was monotone, prescribed, done with the same purpose as anything else.Until someone died.
Relationships: Brown/Lime (Among Us), Green/White (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. The First Death

They were identified by their colors and shades, names too redundant to bother remembering, missions too long, too taxing, too complex for simple pleasantries such as that. Their jobs specified by the system that ran the ship, organized by their captain. 

Each had the same mundane itinerary, rise at the prescribed time, join everyone in the cafeteria for the same plain tasting nutrient-rich bowl of unspecified substance, go to bed when the coms said all tasks were completed. 

Everything was monotone, prescribed, done with the same purpose as anything else. 

Until someone died. 

"Lime was murdered, I'm telling you," Brown was very sure of himself, arms crossed about his chest, faceplate reflecting a table of silent lambs. Everyone could feel the animosity rolling off of him in waves, the agitation in his shoulders. Blue, who was with Lime last, had the decency to stare down at his hands, folded and fumbling nervously in his lap. 

A beat of uncomfortable silence passed over everyone at the table, leaving Brown to eye everyone with distaste. Black, who was characteristically a wild card from launch, was the first to speak, voice even and measured, "How did you find the body?" 

The word body making everyone flinch, Brown, now absolutely shaking with anger turned on Black, "She was crumpled on the floor in the weapons room, her neck twisted so hard only her suit kept it connected to her body!" Blue gagged, twisting in the seat of the cafeteria bench and gripping his knees. 

"Brown, you didn't have to say it like that," spoke Purple, the resolute captain of the ship, ever level headed and compassionate, she was seen as a motherly figure and as such, most crewmembers respected her opinions. Yellow was there beside Blue, hand on his shoulder, squeezing and staring back at Brown. 

"You want me to lie and say that it was an _accident_?" Brown snarled, gesturing wildly with his hands, then with an audible bang, shaking the table and making White flinch, Brown slammed the table with his palms, shouting with a crazed air about him, "You want to cover it up for the sake of good order, Purple!?"

"She's not covering it up," White finally spoke, her voice choked with emotion, "We all knew Lime had a dangerous job, manning the weapons room exposed her to all sorts of machinery," 

"Not you too, White," Brown breathed, straightening with surprise and hurt, hands clenching at his side. Purple glanced between them, lingering on White a moment longer before adding her piece again, "There's no sign or evidence of foul play Brown, there's no motive, and everyone here had an alibi," Her calm tone seeming to nullify the frantic emotion in the air, "The cameras can attest to that, can't they Green?" 

Suddenly everyone's unease was directed at Green, who per usual had been silent in the exchange. Green was cams, manning security and ensuring that nothing particularly heinous occurred while on the mission. 

He came from a notable background, having had a hand in catching someone on another ship who had come down with a crazed case of confinement sickness. 

It was a gruesome event that either stained or brightened his record. While on a particularly long mission with 10 others, one individual had lost their mind and killed everyone else on the ship, Green having survived by cornering the crewmate in the airlock. It was due to some unforeseen circumstances that the member was blown out into space before touching down planetside. 

It was also due to this event that Green was seen as highly recommended and respected within the crew, and all understood that he was not interested in many conversations. 

He responded accordingly to Purples inquiry, a slight jolt of his shoulders, relaxed hands slowly clenching into fists as his slight rasp came, "There was no one with Lime when she died, Brown, the cams would have caught someone leaving or entering from the hallways," 

Brown stepped back from the table, a stumble really, and glanced around, finger raised to gesture to the group, "You all think I'm crazy, and you're going to do nothing about it," At this, Purple stood, her figure lean and willowy. 

Her hands clasped together, fingers lacing and shaking just once, "Your concerns are heard Brown," She began in her motherly coo, "And we all know that you and Lime were... close. But-" 

"Purple please," Brown cried, voice warbling, 

"-But I think you should visit with Yellow in the Medical bay for a few tests, and maybe have a talk with Cyan when she's available. There's just not enough evidence to say she was murdered," 

"You're all blind," Brown spat, rushing at the table with ill intent, forcing the table back with his hands, "She was murdered!" He shouted, wrestling with Black, who had stood to prevent bodily harm against others. 

"Black, take him to his quarters please," Purple sighed, standing strong against the face of violence, stiffening at the grunting and struggle from Brown and Black, "She was murdered!" Brown screamed in hysteria, flailing against Black, writhing in the larger members' arms. His shouts echoing as Black dragged him to his quarters, agonized screams as he hit the walls, silenced only with the cafeteria door hissing shut.

The group was left in that uncomfortable silence, most staring at the closed door with concern. Purple sagged in place, shoulders dropping, and a long sigh sounding from her helm. A very quiet and unsure voice spoke up, Orange who manned the coms, "What if Brown is right?" 

"We will speak no more of this while members of the crew are absent," Purple chided, glaring down at the man, "For now, Red and I will prepare Lime's body, all of you get some rest for now, we will resume our tasks tomorrow." 


	2. The Second Death

The doors to the med bay opened with a soft hiss, the sanitized, white washed steel grating on Brown like salt on a wound. Yellow had scheduled an appointment before the day was to officially start, ensuring Brown had enough time to relax between each test. The gesture was a kind one but nothing could stir Brown from his silent utterings, swears in his mind that his precious Lime was gone. 

He moved in a stilted manner, slow and unnatural like a rusted machine, still, Yellow took the time to straighten his figure from peering into a microscope. His voice was still the posh and pinched accent as always, but it rang uncomfortably in the space between them. 

"Good morning Brown, glad to see you could make it," Yellow pushed back from his stool and walked over to the other man, taking in his crumpled form and stiff shoulders. Brown crossed his arms over his chest, hugging his ribs with his gloved fingertips and staring at the examination chair in the corner. 

"How are you feeling today? Have you slept?" Yellow began questioning, sanitizing his gloves, and coating them in latex, grabbing his stylus and a medical data pad. 

"You can't be serious," Brown hissed, voice hoarse and empty of a threat. Like a dying animal's last warning to predators. 

"Absolutely," Yellow responded, fixing Brown with a very serious stare, "I'm a Doctor, I do not make jokes about one's health," 

A beat of charged silence passed, Brown fidgeting with unspent energy, rage at his crew's inaction, despair at the loss of Lime. Yellow with precise stillness, a calmness needed in a medical professional. It was only a few moments of this stare down before Brown sagged, wobbling in place before crumpling against an open chair. 

Yellow waited patiently, watching as Brown shook his head, gripping his helmet in his hands. He was rewarded with the quiet rasp of Brown, "Have you ever felt grief, Doctor?" 

At this, Yellow folded his hands in his lap, setting his pad down beside him and setting his gaze over the broken man across from him. A long, muted sadness seemed to pour from the doctor before he drew a breath, "Once, many years ago, I had a wife... and an unborn child," Brown's helmet lifted, the carefully poised form of Yellow reflected in his visor, the bright lights of the med bay haloing the lighter crewmate, "They were both very sick... They have since moved on from this plane," 

"I'm very sorry," Brown whispered, truly remorseful, guilty of believing only he could feel the pain he felt. 

Yellow twisted and straightened again, prepared to take notes on his pad yet again as he spoke with a cleared throat, "The grief you feel is an expression of you, as you are. Don't let it get you down." 

These words seemed to sit heavy on Brown for the rest of the check-up, and provided some sort of solace as Yellow went through the motions, "We'll finish with a full scan, I'll be giving you a mild sedative to help you relax while the computer does its work, then, we can send you over to Cyan's office," A slow nod came from Brown as he began unclasping his suit seals, ripping velcro, and unzipping cloth, finally removing his helm with a soft hiss from the air tight seal. 

Yellow gave him a quick once over for any signs of self-harm before nodding, wiping his shoulder with disinfectant, and flicking the air bubbles out of a syringe, "Excellent, you'll feel a brief pinch-" It was a quick squeeze of tissue and a slight prick before Yellow pushed the plunger, "This will kick in within the next few minutes, for now, why don't you get comfortable in the chair while I start up the scanner hmm?" 

Brown moved sluggishly into the scanner chair, blinking away the sting of bright lights in his eyes. Yellow moved behind a digital screen, typing something into the console and flicking on the scanner, "This test is to identify any strange objects or substances within you, it removes the need for a urinalysis to identify foreign and/or toxic drugs and chemicals," Soft green lights moved over Browns skin in a fluttery manner, seemingly without direction or any precision it traced his body and outlined his bones. 

Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped, and Yellow was by Brown's side with a small cup of water. Brown pulled on his suit as quickly as the sedative would allow and waited for Yellow's orders, "It will take a short while to develop, but just as a friend, I'm prescribing you some sleeping pills," He glanced up at Brown, catching the way the man stiffened with indignation, suffering and denying help, "It's to help you relax,"

"Thank you," Brown grumbled, gripping the edge of the table he leaned against. When Yellow finished the prescription and sent it to Brown for confirmation, he watched the man head for Cyan's office, "Brown, do try your best to open up to Cyan, we only want to help you." His words were met with silence as Brown entered Cyan's office, the door shutting quietly between them. 

Yellow shook his head, returning to his microscope with a defeated sigh, "What a broken man." 

Yellow watched the bacterium in the slide interact with the agent he dropped in it, studying the way it responded and annotating his notes accordingly. He couldn't have said how long he was engrossed in his task, only that the quiet hum of machinery had stopped and the bright white lights of the med bay shut off. 

Yellow pulled back from the scope, blinking in the darkness before the emergency red lights came to life with a dull glow, "What's happened now?" He uttered, confused at the happenstance, and fiddling with his machines when Cyan's office door slid open. 

Yellow glanced up at Browns figure and sighed, "The powers gone out," 

"Yeah, Cyan figured we couldn't do a session in the dark so she told me to return to my quarters," Brown folded his arms again, curling in on himself and stepping away from the door. Yellow nodded in understanding, a perfectly reasonable thing of Cyan to say, "Well then, be careful walking back, did Cyan need anything?" 

"No, her suit flashlight was working fine," Brown responded, shuffling slowly to the door of the Medbay, obviously miserable and trying to return to where Lime had bunked with him. 

When Yellow was left alone again, he worked at restoring some sort of back up power to his sensitive equipment, needing light for his tasks. He fingered several drawers and opened every cabinet and groaned at his foolishness, Cyan would have all of the backup light sources in her office. 

The lanky crewmate waltzed up to her office door, knocking once before opening it and stepping into the surprisingly dark room, "Cyan, where do you keep your extra charges?" His question was met with silence and void-like darkness. Not even the emergency lighting appeared to be on, leaving the red glow from the med bay to cast Yellow's shadow into the room. 

"Cyan?" He prodded, taking a step into her workspace and frowning at the quiet squelch of something soft under his boot. Yellow went stiff, bending over and reaching for the ground, swiping his gloved fingers against the floor and lifting the strange grimey slime to inspect. 

The odd consistency reminding him of coagulated blood, but that couldn't be possible. Slowly, with an uncomfortable twist in his gut, Yellow entered the room, pawing around for a spare light source at her desk. Without the whir of machinery around him, his breaths seemed to grow uneven and choppy, the sludge only increasing in volume and mass the closer to her desk he became. 

Then his hand met warmth, a sensation similar to a fresh cut of meat or bowl of nutrient slop, and underneath it, the familiar shape of light. Slowly, Yellow adjusted his grip on the light before flicking it on, the scream in his throat moments after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote three different chapters that fall within this timeline and I was dissatisfied with only one, so here is a closer look at the bond between crewmates.


	3. The Third Death

The crew was already screaming at one another when White and Green arrived, the lights too bright in the cafeteria compared to the lurking darkness of the electrical room. 

Yellow and Brown at the center of it all, the doctor appearing the tensest that anyone had ever seen. Spine stiff, shoulders set and fists clenched so hard his gloves creaked, his voice clipped and heavily accented, filled with malice. And Brown, at the other end of the table, isolated already from the rest of the crew by several seats, gestured wildly at the doctor, choking on his words, crying out the same broken sentence, "I didn't do it!" 

"You said she didn't need anything-you were there when the lights went out!" Yellow bellowed his chest heaving with the effort. A lul of silence fell, only the respective rasp and panting of the two men could be heard, meanwhile, Purple stood at the head of the table, appearing slightly disturbed even with the measured way she glanced between the two. 

Blue was still beside Yellow, appearing slightly hostile to Brown, no doubt due to Brown's own blame at the crewmate over Lime's death. Orange and Red flanked Purple, neither of them adding anything of note, both of them acting as spectators to some great drama. 

Then there was Black, he stood between the two arguing crewmates, stance wide as though to prevent them from coming to blows. He was the only one to look up upon White and Green's entrance, White did her best not to make eye contact. 

For her part, she moved as though floating through some horrible nightmare, her gut twisting in painful ways.

There was also the heavy feeling settling on everyone's chest, a trepidation directed at every other body, and a silent animosity reflected to Brown in particular. 

Someone was dead and by the absence of one light color in particular, it was Cyan. 

White trembled as she arrived at the table, frame visibly shaking as she lowered herself into a seat, not strong enough to stand and watch this unfold. Green looming behind her shoulder like a guard or sentry.

Purple glanced over her shoulder, nodding once, "Good, everyone is here," Her hand lifted to the two men across from her, "Why don't you explain what happened?" 

"Brown murdered Cyan," Yellow hissed, springing the accused into action, 

"I didn't do it! There's no way I could have!" Brown leaned against the table, reaching out wildly to anyone that would listen, the movement sluggish and uncontrolled. Black stiffening beside him. 

It all unfolded like some terrible master plan. 

Blacks controlled tone hushed over the arguing pair, stunning the table into an uncomfortable silence, "First Lime and now Cyan?" Everyone's attention turned to the dark crewmate, captivated by the horror of his implication, White did her best not to throw up in her suit, "Both were women, I'd say you were targeting them," Purple flinched at the words, jerking her head to White in what could be fear. 

"You bastard!" Brown howled, launching his weight at Black, forcing him to the ground, helmets smashing together as they struggled. Red stood and hurled himself between the two, ripping Brown off of the larger engineer and holding him about the waist as he flailed, "I fucking loved her! I could never hurt her!" 

"You were the one to find Lime's body Brown," Purple acquiesced, clenching her fists as a sad tone fell over her, "And no one else came in or out of the medbay, Green would have seen it on cameras, and Yellow was there," 

"If he killed them," Orange squeaked, "What do we do?" The question pulled at the group, suffocating them with the probable answer. There were no prisons or cell holdings on the ship. 

"The airlock," Came Greens quiet rasp, the sound making White flinch and whip her attention to him. Purple shifted in place, Brown being slammed into a seat at the table, both Black and Red standing behind him to ensure he didn't hurt anyone else, "If he targets only women then that puts you and White at risk," Green tilted his head toward Purple and drew in his shoulders as though stressed. 

"You're going to throw me... out there?" Brown whispered, the horror of the crew's unanimous choice dawning on him. He looked around the table in a slow, sweeping gaze. 

Black and Yellow clearly against him, convinced of his accusation. Blue quiet but seemingly resolute in his choice, having suffered hearing Lime's screams and seeing her last before she died, having found Brown standing in the doorway of what he thought was horror. Orange was meek and would go with whatever Purple believed, and she trusted Green's guidance. Red was much the same, loyal to the captain. 

His gaze fixed on White, she had said nothing, and had been the voice of logic when Lime died, "White," Brown croaked, watching as she flinched and directed her attention at him, "I didn't kill her, something's not right here." 

How could White explain that he was right? That there were things she had seen that she couldn't quite believe herself? Green placed a hand on her padded shoulder, it appeared comforting, to everyone else, "The evidence stacks against you Brown," She said slowly, softly, "I agree with Green." 

It was as if they were waiting for her permission. Red and Black grappled at Brown's arms, hauling him from his seat and dragging him to the airlock, his boots kicking and squeaking against the steel floor. "No! You're wrong!" The panic in his motion sprung Purple to follow, and the rest could only watch as Brown was thrown into the lock. "I didn't kill them! You _have_ to believe me!" 

Green walked over fluidly, sanding by the panel as the other two men wrestled Brown inside, his body thudding sickeningly against the floor as Black and Red threw him. Brown twisted, pulling to his feet and slamming against the airlock door as soon as it hissed shut. 

The crew watched as he slammed his palm against the window, as he beat against it while Green typed in orders to open the door to the vacuum of space. The yellow warning lights flashed only seconds before the door opened, Brown was frozen in a moment of horror before being ripped into the cold embrace of the void around them. 

Blue ripped off his helmet and retched, Orange rushing to his side and trembling violently. Black looked over at Green as the airlock sealed and re-opened, a silent exchange passing between them, a nod so slight that no one would have noticed if not paying attention. White watched as Black slunk off somewhere, waving a hand as though tired. Green straightened, taking in the group of scared crewmates before him, "It was the only way," He supplied quietly, dipping his head and walking by them in the direction of security. 

Purple, Yellow and White stood there, taking in the consequences of what seemed to happen in only a minute. Yellow shifted uneasily, looking up at the two women beside him, "Follow me please, somethings not right," Purple and White exchanged glances before they followed the doctor to medbay. 

Yellow approached Cyan's office door slowly, hovering his hand over the lock to open it, "Something is bothering me about all of this," 

"About Brown?" Purple asked, crossing her arms and eyeing the reddish brown streak of blood on the floor at the door. 

"Precisely," Yellow turned to address them, shaking his head, "Brown had sedatives in his system when he spoke with Cyan, and Brown is only an average man," He waved his hand over the door controls, revealing the horror within, "There was no way he could have done _this_." 

There was more blood in the room than what should have been anatomically possible, it was splattered and smeared about every surface as though imitating some horrible artwork. A pinkish glow cast in the space as blood had covered some of the lights. Chunks of fleshy parts and innards lay strewn about, scraps of turquoise fabric stained with the substance. 

Yellow bent down and scooped up some of the blood, holding it out to Purple who did not flinch, "Blood doesn't congeal like this, it's like sludge," White watched as he squished it about and ignored the coil of sick low in her stomach. 

"Something was introduced to Cyan's system, a foreign substance, before she died," Yellow said pointedly, wandering out of the room and sanitizing his gloves, "Nothing that we have on the ship, certainly nothing Brown could have access to," He came back with a petri dish a scraper, moving a sample into the little plastic tab, "I recommend you stick together in the meantime, I must find out what happened," 

Purple nodded, watching as the man sank into the microscope and messed about with his tools, "I'll send Red in to do some cleanup, thank you Yellow," Purple dipped her head in respect before waving a hand for White to follow. The lighter crewmember padded softly after the captain, following her into administration. 

White watched as Purple took control of the console, pulling up data and adding in logs, "You and I will be sharing a room for the duration of the trip, if what Yellow believes is valid in any way, he have to assume that Brown was innocent and that we are next," 

"We made a mistake," White whispered, knowing the truth of it. Purple rounded on White, leaning back against the hologram table and crossing her arms. 

"Why don't you tell me what happened with the power?" Purple asked, a simple question directed to the ships electrical engineer, it made sense, but it made White stiffen and glance around the room frantically. As if another, deeper voice was going to chime in:

_Yeah White, what happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the timeline is getting a little skewed and this is turning out to be more of a romance than a darkfic than I planned. Still, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone, I have not played Among Us, but I've seen a lot of cool artwork done around it and was inspired to write this little horror fic. Please enjoy.


End file.
